


Flowers and Ink

by lunestar



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunestar/pseuds/lunestar
Summary: Modern AU where Robin is a jaded florist, and Henry is a zany but laid-back tattoo artist.





	Flowers and Ink

Somewhere between pulling out her water bottle with its handy nozzle attachment and spraying the mist over the potted hanging plants, Robin hears the familiar chime of the door opening. Peering over the cluster of leafy vines and blossoms, a familiar face greets her.

Her lips take no time to curl into a frown.

It wasn’t for reasons most people would think but a reason all the same. Robin prefers to mentally refer to him as her customer- _not_ -customer considering he never purchases anything.  He would always come in to look at her floral arrangements. Robin tries not to pay him much mind each time he steps in with his messenger bag secured across his chest and a sketchbook constantly tucked underneath his arm. It’s difficult to ignore the humming as if he’s in his own little world before he takes it out, flipping through the pages and sliding out a pen from inside the spiral binding, and looking at whatever bouquet or specific flower of the day catches his interests and scribbles on his paper.

At first, it was a bit bothersome for, well, certain reasons. How many people come into a flower shop and buy things on their first visit, or to be fair, the first few? She doesn’t mind if people browse, but if they’re coming in since the day the store opened and have yet purchased a single thing, it’s as she says, _bothersome_. Her customer-not-customer writing or drawing was a reason she tended to keep the whole feeling from escalating any further into something else. It’s not like she would dare heckle him into buying something so he can take his, what she guesses, inspiration home with him.

She glances over at him again making yet another deduction about him. Robin’s pretty sure there has not been a single day she’s seen him wearing something other than black with dark purples and grays incorporated into his clothing that give away his lanky build.  His jackets are always thin despite the days chilly weather are present, and slipping down to show the skin of his shoulders. Coupled with his somewhat pale complexion and stark white colored hair, it makes him stand out even more than that constant grin on his face inside this shop.

Robin finds herself grimacing again, but this time it’s directed towards her own self. She hasn’t said a single word to him since his arrival which is no doubt is coming off as extremely rude.

Taking a deep breath, she heaves out a sigh. “If you need anything, let me know.”

 “Sure thing!”

His reply carries so much liveliness just like all the other times she’s repeated the same line to him and he answers back. The exchange of words between them are sparse, considering anytime she had asked if he was looking for anything in particular, he shakes his head with that ever present grin of his and insists he’s only looking.

Returning back to watering, Robin can’t help but be reminded she should have watered the plants closer to the entrance where _he_ happens to be near. She inwardly sighs but work is work and things need to be done.

Stepping down from her little stool, Robin bends over to hook her fingers under it to pick it up with her free hand, and makes her way to the front of the store and the shelf he was presently standing over.  She mutters a small “excuse me” before placing the stool down and stepping on top of it. He doesn’t take notice of her presence—something she’s grateful for. Standing on the tips of her shoes and bringing the water bottle to the plants, Robin can hear the little tune he’s humming much more clearly. It sounded awfully familiar but maybe it was only her. Despite the fact she is supposed to be focusing on watering, her attention travels back to him every now again.

Yet another deduction comes about her customer-not-customer.

She remembers how he tended to look at all of her flowers, but he seemed to open his sketchbook around the bouquets that used flowers native to where she came from in particular. Granted, with his disposition and the aura he gives off, maybe that was what piqued his interests.

Most of her bouquets, plants, and flowers scattered throughout her small little shop wouldn’t look out of place in a fairy tale book with a whimsical setting. Warm and bright colors, earthy scents, and the fragrance that brought life and calmness to a room.  

The others however, came in much darker colors and odd shapes that one would wonder if they were even natural to begin with. It was as if Mother Nature decided to conduct experiments for a new plant or flower and it ended up missing too many steps before the end result. Even if they come off as eerie and bizarre, Robin liked them. She wanted to show she could approach gathering them together into something new that perhaps others can enjoy them as much as she does.

Against her better judgement, Robin sneaks yet another glance at her customer-not-customer, and sees that he’s wandered over not too far from her and looking at a bouquet she made on a whim earlier this morning. The climbing wine-colored leafy stems that curled with an array of purple buds, were surrounded by wispy, needle-like crimson colored flowers and placed in an amber colored vase with a single gold ribbon tied around the slim neck. He leans in for a few seconds before gliding his pen across the paper, but before it even makes contact, his eyes met hers.

Robin’s breath hitches as if she suddenly forgot how to breathe. She’s not sure how long this staring contest was going on between them, but she was even more surprised to see his mouth not set in a smile. The color of his eyes were gray even though she swears it looks like his eyes are closed most of the time.

“Are these Dragon’s Eyes?” He suddenly asks, pointing his pen towards the arrangement.

Robin blinks out of her stupor as her mouth parts open, but her voice doesn’t allow it to go through quite yet. Is she caught off guard from the fact they never really spoke with one another before, that someone asked her about flowers native to her homeland, or both?

Clearing her throat she nods. “Yes, they are.”

“Plegian, right?”

She's surprised at his knowledge of the flower’s origin. So much in fact, she must be physically mirroring her reaction considering the laugh she hears from him. Robin can’t help but noticed it sounded pretty distinctive. The kind of laugh you could easily distinguish from a crowd upon hearing it only once.

“They are.” Stepping off her stool, she walks over to him in three steps. Looking over at the bouquet, her free hand reaches out to adjust the ribbon. “They look like their namesake when the buds open at night, and are said to ward off bad dreams. Perfect to place by your bedside.”

“That’s aweosme! You always have pretty neat flowers in here, but the ones from Plegia are the most interesting.”

Robin finds her gaze falling to the floor as the grip tightens around her water bottle. “Thank you.” When she feels herself calming down enough, she makes eye contact again only to see him bobbing his head from side to side as he scribbles something else down. It wasn’t until then, she noticed something about his hands.

They had what appeared like black tendrils flowing across his skin and curling around his fingers like rings. She wagers there could be more but with how the sleeves of his jacket are swallowing most of his hand, she can’t be sure.

“You look pretty tired.” Robin blinks out of her silent evaluation to see him facing her. He presses the top of his pen against his chin with enough force it clicks. “You stare out into space or me a lot.” When Robin’s brows rise, the corners of his mouth lifts even more as he continues. “You think I’m gonna steal something don’tcha?”

Robin frowns at not only his accusation, but how casually _cheery_ he says it. As strange of a character he seems, she doubts some lanky guy like him would be able to do much, but she decided to keep that to herself.

“Is that so?”

He hums. “I guess I can’t really blame you. You opened up shop in a pretty sketchy area so being _caw_ -tious isn’t a bad thing.”

It sounded like he was purposely drawing out that cautious line to sound like some kind of joke. Either way, Robin sighs and rubs her temple. “I’m not worried about you stealing anything here. I do have a lot of work to do each day, as you so kindly stated earlier.  I do apologize about staring.”

“You don’t have any help here or something?”

She arches a brow at him. With the way that sounded, Robin’s not sure if he’s volunteering to fix that or state the obvious again. “I do.” She reluctantly answers. 

He nods once again while opening his messenger bag and slipping his sketchbook inside. Afterwards, her customer-not-customer rocks back and forth on the heels of his shoes, or well boots, as he slips his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Are your classes scheduled late?”

Robin eyes him once again. What was with these questions? They hardly ever speak to each other. Why the sudden need to mingle with her now?  

“I never said I went to the university.”

“Lucky guess, huh?” He laughs. “You’re the only one I see who works here.”

Excellent deduction on his part. “My help comes in later when they’re finished with classes.”

“ _Oh_.” He purposely draws out as he rocks on his heels again. His eyes take in her shop for a few seconds before he returns it to her. “Something I kinda noticed is, a lot of your flowers from Plegia tend to stick around here. Real shame.”

She frowns. Not directed at him but more so on what he’s alluding to. Robin is more than aware that those types of flowers do not sale here whatsoever. She has been asked more times than she can count on why she even bothers to display them by both friends and more outspoken customers who she didn’t even ask for an opinion from in the first place.

Rubbing her arm, her lips press into a thin line before she finally answers. “Not many people from Ylisse are interested in flowers that tend to be automatically associated with cults.”

Her customer-not customer laughs so much, he’s holding his sides. Robin tilts her head a bit. “Well, that’s a sad _and_ boring way of looking at things!” He cheerfully counters. “They’re missing out if you ask me!”

“…I suppose so.” Robin breathes out. Clearing her throat, she gives him another glance before looking at the bouquet again. “Most of the flowers from Plegia have some surprisingly good health benefits and properties.” With a gentle brush from the pad of her finger, she gingerly moves the leaves out of the way to show more of the stems. “If one wanted to, they could grind these up and use it as medicine. Great if you have a sore throat.”

He gives a small session of claps as he giggles. “What did I tell ya? Plegian flowers _are_ awesome! Not only do they look pretty, but they help you out too! Like a two for one deal!”

Robin mulls over his words. She can’t help but agree with him more or less.

“But I wouldn’t worry about it. I mean, if they don’t want to come around, then it’s their loss, y’know?”

Robin gives him a wide-eyed look before casting her gaze off to the side. Despite  his encouraging words, she can’t help but smile. It was nice to know someone besides herself appreciated them.

Actually, talking to him was surprisingly enjoying.  She feels shameful at the fact she always regarded him as some odd guy who smiles and never buys anything. There was more to him than meets the eye much like the flowers they were talking about.

The familiar small chime of the bell ranged throughout the shop, signaled an end to their little conversation. A customer who Robin has never seen before walks in sporting an equally dark ensemble of colored clothing that seemed a bit too inappropriate in her opinion. In fact, Robin thinks if she didn’t take note of the flesh colored tights and body top the closer she came into view, the young woman would be parading around in a black bra and mini-skirt.

Brushing a long lock of dark hair behind her ear with a well-manicured hand, her lips are set into a thin line as she takes in the shop before her customer-not-customer falls into her line of vision. She has never seen such disgust morph on someone with a melancholy face as hers _that_ quickly.

Robin’s not entirely sure what’s going on and she doesn’t have the chance to say a word considering the young woman grabs him with a hiss. “What are you doing? You have a consultation starting in ten minutes and you’re wandering off per usual!”

“Hey! Watch the claws you’re gonna bruise me up!” Customer-not-customer laughs which makes the young woman roll her eyes. “Oh, I bet the colors will be so _pretty_ though!”

Yes, he is most _definitely_ an odd one. Turning to the newcomer Robin clears her throat. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

The young woman reels back before perching a hand on her hip. Her now narrowed eyes take in the shop with disinterest. “Charming little place you have here.” She muses aloud. It wasn’t until she finally met Robin’s eyes, the gloomy expression on her face broke into surprise before fading into a frown. “Oh, I see _why_ he keeps wandering off now.”

Robin wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but even if she did, her customer-not-customer seems to beat her to it. “Hey! Don’t be a meanie!” He doesn’t seem the least bit intimidated by her presence and considering he then pokes her in the forehead which earns him a growl which he returns with a giggle. “I’ve been keeping track of the time!”

She rolls her eyes. “ _Wonderful_. Then if you would be so kind to get to it—”

“Wait a second!” He spins around and faces Robin as his grin spreads even more as if such a feat was even possible. “Those flowers I was asking you about, I want those!”

Her brows rise. Never did she actually think he would make a purchase.

 “E-Exscuse me?”

“I wanna buy those flowers?” Her… well _now_ -potential-customer gestures his head to the dark colored vase. “The Dragon Eyes!” It wasn’t until Robin catches him waving his hand in her face did he laugh again. “You’re such a weird lady staring out into space all the time.”

Robin snaps out of her stupor and shakes her head. “Sorry about that.” Hooking her water bottle on the latch of her apron, she carefully picks up the bouquet. “I’ll ring you up. Is there anything else you need?”

He spins around momentarily to scan the shop, the coat of his jacket hitting his “friend”, and said “friend” glaring daggers at him, before spinning around to face her again. “Nah. I think I’m good.”

After telling him the total, Robin tries to get a better look of the designs climbing across the skin of his fingers while he tries to gives her the exact amount of money down to the coins.  Considering he was going through a pile of change, it gave her ample time to do so without coming off as a total, creeper in a sense.

They look almost like vines like she deducted earlier, but with being this close, they weren’t that at all. Tiny little symbols and shapes were so close together, it gave off the illusion of it being a single black line. The same went for the little curls that spiraled off like tendrils of a vine and reached his fingers like makeshift rings.  Such amazing detail for a tattoo design. This must have taken forever to do and on both hands at that!

Oh, she just took notice that he paints his nails black. It… fits the whole punk look she guesses he’s going for.

A familiar laugh breaks her out of her mental assessment of his hands. “Spacing out again?”

She _really_ needs to stop staring at him.

Robin blinks her attention to his face and even glances at the young woman at his side who is regarding her with an arched brow as she idly taps her fingers on her hip. Her face feels warms but she pushes the thought down and accepts the money, hands momentarily brushing the same ones she keeps starring at.

Clearing her throat, Robin gives him a tight-lipped smile in order to compose herself. “Thank you for your purchase.”

“No problem!” Picking up the vase and practically forcing it in the hold of the young woman at his side he laughs. “Well what do you know, Tharja, there’s a good reason you’re here after all! You don’t mind carrying this for me, right?”

The young woman, Tharja, growls at that as she begins to mutter words under her breath as she walks off. Robin catches some black inky tendrils similar to what she saw on his hands on her back. It appeared like some joined together hieroglyphics or something from what little she saw.

“I’ll see you around, Robin!” He gives her a wave before following the woman from earlier.

“…Have a nice day.” She glumly says to herself considering she was not paying attention once again. It then dawned on her that he knew her name only for her to remember she was a wearing a name tag. And she didn't even get _his_ name.

Robin takes a seat on the high stool behind her and sinks into it. Folding her arms across the counter and resting her forehead against them, she heaves out a sighs. This was somewhat of an eventful day for her, but it was strangely nice all the same.

“What an odd guy.” She murmurs to herself.

Robin doesn’t have much time to list all the reasons why when the bell chimes again signaling another potential customer. This time, it’s a sheepish yet familiar looking teenager with auburn hair who seems to have his attention glued to a bouquet of white daisies tied together with a light pink and white colored ribbon.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write something for my old otp henrobin, but I never actually finished any of the fics I made for them. This has been rotting in my wip folder for a very very long time. There are cobwebs on that rot. This idea stemmed from a prompt about the popular florist and tattoo shop au that was making its rounds a long time ago. Since I don't have the drive to make this a story like I originally planned, I thought I would share the first chapter of it all the same so it doesn't go to complete waste.


End file.
